One Thirty
by Eunoia
Summary: It was one thirty in the morning when Logan climbed in Duncan's window. LoganDuncan, LoganLilly, implied DuncanVeronica. Preseries. More a charactercentric than shipper story.


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or situations. Written for fun, not profit. _

_ A/N: Takes place pre-series when Logan, Duncan, and Veronica are fourteen. So Logan and Lilly are a couple, as are Duncan and Veronica. But the story is Logan/Duncan-centric. I tend not to write much slash because I find it out of character for a lot of characters we see to be straight, but I think the Logan/Duncan is organic to the story. Hopefully._

It was one thirty in the morning when Logan climbed in Duncan's window. The first time Logan had attempted this stunt, about eight different alarms had been tripped and Logan had barely missed being shot by the police. Duncan knew now to leave his window open and the alarm on it off. He had also disabled the floodlight in the yard, but it was only a matter of time before his parents discovered this.

On this particular night, Logan didn't even say hi. He just headed to the closet and grabbed the spare bedding he knew was there. As Duncan's eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized that his friend wasn't walking quite right. He sat up and turned on his bedside light.

"Go back to sleep, man," grunted Logan, as he settled onto the floor. But he didn't get under the blanket quite fast enough, and Duncan saw the blood soaking through the knee of his jeans.

Duncan got up wordlessly, knowing that if he said anythingabout the wound, Logan would be back out the window in two seconds. So he just dragged a chair over to the vent in the wall and carefully unscrewed it to remove the flask of whiskey that lay within. Lilly's habit of hiding booze everywhere "in case of emergency" was finally coming in handy.

He knelt down next to where Logan was pretending to sleep and put his hand on his shoulder. Logan shrugged it off as he knew he would.

"I just want to clean it off, Logan. Do you really want to have to go to the hospital if it gets infected?"

Logan seemed to consider this and then got up and sat on the edge of Duncan's bed. Duncan started to roll his pant leg up, but Logan winced and almost cried out, so he let him do it himself. It was his turn to wince when the knee was revealed. He hoped that it wasn't as deep as it looked.

He grabbed a spare pillowcase and first poured some water from the glass beside his bed onto it to wipe off the dried blood. He tried to be gentle, but he knew Logan was feeling the pain despite his stoic expression. But it was going to hurt more in a minute.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he poured some of the whiskey onto the pillowcase.

Logan nodded, but Duncan didn't want him to yell and wake his parents up so he grabbed the teddy bear Veronica had won him at the Winter Carnival and handed it to Logan. He intended for it to comfort Logan, but instead it just made him burst out laughing. "You're such a pussy, man."

Duncan started laughing too, but he quickly suppressed it and shushed Logan. "Yeah, yeah. But don't try to pretend it's not a comfort."

Logan just rolled his eyes, but a second later when the whiskey hit his knee he hugged that damned bear so hard Duncan thought its eyes would pop out. He didn't yell though, and Duncan was oddly proud of him, so he handed him the bottle and Logan took a long swig. He passed it to Duncan, but he declined. It was a school night after all.

They sat there like that for a few minutes, Duncan slumped at Logan's feet. "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

Duncan tentatively leaned forward then and blew softly on the exposed knee. He thought Logan would probably jerk away, but he didn't move at all.

"My dad used to do this for me when I was a kid and I'd hurt myself," Duncan said softly.

"Really?"

"No. I just used to pretend it was him. It was actually my nanny. He was usually on a conference call with Bill Gates or something."

Logan half-smiled. "Dads," was all he said and it was the closest they had ever come to talking about the cause of all those late night visits.

Duncan nodded, and he realized he was still blowing on Logan's knee. Suddenly the whole situation seemed very awkward and _much_ gayer than any fourteen-year-old boy would be comfortable with. Duncan was about to pull away when suddenly Logan was pulling him up by the hair, and it _hurt_, so he went along with it and suddenly Logan's lips were on his.

This wasn't anything like kissing Veronica, who was soft and gentle. No, this was kissing someone who had learned to kiss from Lilly Kane. Logan mouth was hard and insistent and he wasn't even stopping to breathe. Finally Duncan pulled away and they were both panting, their foreheads touching. Logan's breath smelled like whiskey and Duncan suddenly wished that he had had something to drink that would excuse him of all responsibility in this encounter.

Logan's voice was thin when he finally spoke, as though he was trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm not…it's okay," was all Duncan could think to say.

"I'm sleeping with your sister," Logan blurted out guiltily.

"Yeah, I know. She felt the need to describe it to me in great detail after the first time," Duncan replied.

"You're not mad?"

"It's Lilly," is the only answer necessary and they both smile.

"I thought…I thought things would be different after. Like, I'd feel older or something. But it was amazing and then it was over and nothing had changed."

Duncan didn't know what to say. Logan and he had never had the kind of relationship where they talked about feelings. But then again, they had never had the kind of relationship where they made out either. He wanted to tell him that he understood. That he understood where the kiss had come from, that it all came back to dads and homes and fucking Neptune.

But he didn't say anything because at that moment, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They broke apart as though electrocuted and Logan dove under the bed as Duncan struggled to turn the light off. The door opened before he they could make it though and they both turned towards the door expecting the sharp eyes of Celeste to be staring down at them.

Instead, Lilly stood in the door frame, quite a sight in her silk tank top and shorts, and exclaimed as much as one can exclaim in a whisper, "You're having a party without me? I feel horribly betrayed. You must make it up to me immediately."

They both breathed a sigh of relief and Logan stood to embrace Lilly. Lilly managed to simultaneously shove her tongue down Logan's throat and reach towards to Duncan so he could hand her the whiskey bottle.

Duncan watched them and was glad that Logan had Lilly even if only for moments at a time. He knew from experience the ability Lilly had to make you forget absolutely anything. And they all had a lot to forget.


End file.
